Whispered Laughter
by Jaredpadaleckey
Summary: Sam and Dean are brothers. And brothers have fun, right? So here's the brothers having some light-hearted fun.


**Hi guys!**

**Yes, I am still alive. I've just been swimming in homework and Shakespeare recently. Sigh.**

**I AM going to continue the panic attack fic. I am….**

**And there are a few Doctor Who references in here. If you don't want Season 1&2 of Doctor Who to be spoiled, I don't recommend reading **

**I was just thinking earlier today: I wonder if Sam and Dean stay up really late sometimes, lying in darkness on their separate motel beds, whispering and giggling with no intentions of sleeping?**

**Maybe they do, maybe they don't. But here's a short fic.**

**AND NO OFFENSE TO GERTRUDES.**

"Hey... Dean?" Came Sam's whispered voice in the darkness, piercing the silence that had assisted their sleep. Sam always had trouble going to sleep, and normally lay in silence for hours until he finally drifted off. But he had been lying here for at least two hours now, and was getting bored.

Dean had just rolled over on the bed, and sniffed. Sam wasn't sure if his brother was awake, but it didn't hurt to try and ask.

"Dean?" He repeated his brother's name again, looking at where he knew his brother lay in the darkness. "You awake?"

Sam waited a few seconds. Maybe Dean wasn't awake after all. But then, there was a small chuckle, and a rustling sound. Sam took the odd noise to be Dean nodding.

"Yes." The older brother whispered, and Sam could have sworn he could see the dazzling emerald green eyes even in blackness.

"Oh… That's good." Sam whispered back, unknowing what to say next. He could take the awkward route, which would be to say goodnight and just lie in silence for a while longer, but Sam was feeling lonely and would try to avoid that route if possible.

"Well…" Sam whispered again, hoping his brother hadn't drifted off, "Do you want to chat maybe?"

Sam cringed at his choice of words. Why would Dean want to chat and one in the morning? He was probably trying to sleep. Dean would probably apologise and tell him 'another night'…

"Yeah, sure, I guess." Came a half-whisper, half-mutter from the opposite bed. Sam was taken aback. Had he heard him correctly?

"What- really?" Sam said, unsuccessfully attempting to hide his excitement.

"Yeah, I s'pose. What d'ya wanna talk about?"

"Um…" Sam racked his brains. Topic starters were always tough. "What shows have you been watching recently?"

Sam cringed again. He knew what Dean was watching, he had been there and endured every minute of Dr Sexy MD, America's Next Top Model (Dean liked the women), and cheesy soaps.

Sam was not expecting the answer, which was lowered to about one tenth of the volume Dean had originally been using.

"Doctor Who…"

Sam laughed, not even bothering to whisper anymore. The thought of Dean watching something like Doctor Who made him want to laugh until his guts came out of his mouth.

"Me too," he whispered, still shaking with laughter. He had been keeping it a secret from Dean, knowing he would probably be called a 'geek' or something.

"I think…" Dean seemed to hesitate before lowering his voice even more, "I think Clara's kinda hot."

This had Sam in tears. "Dude, seriously?" he gasped, still laughing. "Rose was cute." He whispered after calming down.

They both sat there in silence until a sniff came from Dean. "Rose.." came a strangled cry from Dean's bed.

This time, Sam laughed so hard he fell off his bed.

When he had gotten back on the bed, Dean was still laughing. It took him a few whimpers to finally stop.

This time, Dean was the one to speak first. "Can you imagine-" _wheeze_, "if our lives were-" _wheeze_ "a TV show?"

Sam snorted in unison with Dean.

"This time, on Monsters, Demons and Dicks-" Sam said with a deep voice, making Dean snort with laughter uncontrollably. He giggled before carrying on. "Sam and Dean have had yet another argument-"

"True that!" Dean chuckled.

"- and Cas has disappeared again. Sam's hair still refuses to be cut-"

This earned a laughing fit from Dean. Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he took big gasps of air.

"- and the local pie store has run out of pecan pie."

A loud _thump_ indicated that Dean had just rolled out of his bed.

Sam looked down at where his big brother had fallen and the opportunity arose. He edged himself closer to the edge of the bed with a sly grin.

Dean seemed to guess what Sam was attempting, because as soon as Sam rolled of the bed there was a cry of:

"Sammy NO- urgh!"

They both lay on the floor, a heap of tangled limbs and cries. But to the surprise of both hunters, none of them made a move.

They calmed down their harsh breathing and seemed to melt into each other. It was cramped on the floor between the two motel beds but neither of them seemed to mind.

They lay there for at least half an hour in silence before a single, whispered word made it's way out of Dean's mouth.

"…Rose…"

And they were in hysterics for the rest of the night.

**Hope you enjoyed! This was extremely funny to write. I'm not sure if you'll find it funny though…**


End file.
